A New Adventure
by StoriiTime
Summary: Renesmee Cullen is graduating high school and yearns for adventure. What happens when she decides to attend University by herself, and Jacob demands to go with her. Follow her in her new experiences in life, friendship, and love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

I was staring into space while my AP Calculus teacher was rambling on about whatever was on the board in front of us. All day I had been wrapped up in my own thoughts, not paying attention in any of my classes. The final bell rang, signaling the end of the day, and I was brought back to reality as I started packing up my stuff. As I stood up from my desk, the teacher announced to the class, "Don't forget to bring in your baby photos and the college your attending on Monday to the graduation committee. Have a great weekend everyone."

I walked out the door and down the crowded hall to my locker. Graduation was coming up in a week, and it was the reason I had been spacing out all day. My friend Ashley came up behind me as I opened my locker.

"Have you picked the baby picture you're going to bring in?" She asked, leaning against the locker beside me. "I'm thinking of bringing the famous baby butt one my mom took." She snickered "I'm sure the auditorium would get a kick out of that." Ashley always managed to make me smile. From the first time we met my first day of school in first period, we were instant friends. Ashley was beautiful and smart, but was the type of person that could care less about what anyone else thought of her. This came out in the way she dressed, her usual cargo pants and dark t-shirt gave her that 'don't mess with me' vibe. She had long straight blond hair and thick over-sized black glasses that hid her freckles and blue eyes that rarely showed excitement.

I chuckled as I put my books in my black backpack and pulled it out of my locker. "Are you allowed to bring a picture like that?" I asked, closing the locker.

"We'll find out Monday." She replied, we started walking out towards the parking lot. "Have you picked a college yet?"

I sighed "No, I still haven't brought it up to my parents yet."

"Why not? Graduation is next Friday man, you've got to talk to them about it soon. The fact your family even has enough connections to get you into one after the summer on such short notice is amazing."

"I know, I've just been dreading it." We walked down the steps into the parking lot. We came up to my Dad's Volvo Sedan that he let me drive to school. I unlocked the car and we hopped in, throwing our backpacks in the back.

"What's there to worry about? With your grades, you could get into any school you wanted. I'm sure your family will be proud of you regardless." She said as I started the car, she played with the radio until she found a song that she liked. "Oh my god, I love this song! Have you heard it?" She yelled, turning up the radio to a Kanye song. I laughed as I drove along listening to her sing along perfectly. Her outer appearance never matched her music choices.

It was a relatively nice day in Astoria, Oregon. The sun was shining through the clouds and the smell of the ocean and trees always made me feel calm. Ashley and I bantered back and forth about our day while we drove through town towards her house. I loved the architecture in this town, the way the buildings always looked older than they were and how you could always see the harbor behind them. We pulled up in front of her house, her dog parking happily from inside the fence when she opened the car door.

"As always, thanks for the ride." She stepped out of the car. Before she closed the door, she stuck her head back in, "Please talk to them about it, you'll feel so much better once you do."

"Yeah, yeah." I said, shooing her out of my car.

"I'll text you, see you Monday. Love ya." She called, blowing me a kiss and closing the door, walking to her house.

I sighed again as I drove back onto the road. If only things were that easy.

My name is Renesmee Cullen, I'm 5 years old, and I'm a senior in high school. Even though I'm only 5, I could pull off 20, and I'm probably smarter than one too. Last summer, my family made the 4 hour move from Forks to Astoria. They said that people were starting to talk about how good they looked after having lived in Forks for nearly 10 years. It was a tough move for me, seeing that the only place I had ever known was that small town. I missed Grandpa Charlie, the forest, La Push beach, and the pack. That was the reason they had chosen a place so close, though, so Charlie would still be close to us, and for Jacob. Jacob moved with us, and even though he knew it would be hard on him, he persisted. I'm glad he did though, that way my whole family could be together. I couldn't imagine making a move without my best friend.

When we moved to Astoria, my family had made the decision not to attend school, and to get a break, considering they had attended high school countless times. Jacob had chosen to get a job at a local car shop. Due to my homeschooling and ability to learn things quickly, I had no intention of starting school as a freshman. It would have been way too easy, not to mention that I looked much older than the younger classes. My grandparents Carlisle and Esme, acting like my parents, registered me as a senior. Even though I would only have one year of schooling, it was much better than sitting through 4 years of mind numbing courses, and even the senior courses were a bit easier than I would have liked. I liked learning, I liked finding out about the world and the things that inhabited it. I took interest in human politics and history, possibly because the human world always fascinated me. Even though I was a half breed, I still felt totally disconnected from them. I loved being friends with Ashley because she always interested me. She acted differently than most others that attended the school, and being around her and studying what she did made me feel a part of two different worlds.

Graduation laid heavy on my mind, as my time at the high school was coming to an end. This is what my family was worried about with me starting as a senior, that I would only have a year to do anything exciting in this town. I knew what I wanted to do, but the idea always frightened me. I wanted to attend a University. I knew my family would have no problem with it, but they wanted something different. They would want to go with me, to attend the same University. The thing was, I didn't really want them to come. I wanted to do it on my own, and experience being by myself for the first time. The move last summer and how it affected me, me being thankful it was so close to Forks, opened my eyes. We would always be together, and we would always experience things together. Growing up, I loved hearing stories of my families lives before they became a part of the Cullen Clan. I loved hearing about their adventures and always imagined myself in their shoes. When I was little I would pretend I was beautiful like my aunt Rose and would dress up in pearls and oversized heels and strut around the house pretending I was strolling down the park mid-day having a conversation with a prince, which was always played by Jacob. I would pretend to be Jasper and picture myself riding around on a horse and fighting off bad guys, which just involved me jumping all over the furniture and having sword fights with Jacob. This was all, of course, before they told me the dark sides of their past.

I just wanted to have my own adventure, to experience different things on my own. I loved my family, but spending forever always together doesn't exactly sound amazing.

Once I was on the outskirts of town, I turned off the driveway onto the half mile road I would consider our driveway. This road always reminded me of Forks; the lush and thick greenery that lined the road, the way the trees darkened the light from the sun. It was like you were leaving civilization into a fictional world. I turned the corner that revealed our house. It was big and open like our previous one, and in the distance you could see our private beach behind the trees. I clicked the garage door opener and drove inside. To my surprise, the only other car here was aunt Rose's new white Audi convertible that she had bought last summer when we moved. I parked and hopped out of the car, grabbing my backpack and headed into the house.

"I'm home" I called, closing the door behind me.

"Welcome back sweetheart" I heard grandma Esme call from the kitchen. I hung up the keys on the key rack and headed into the kitchen where she was sitting at the counter swiping through her tablet.

"Hey grandma, where is everyone?" I said, walking over to the fridge and checking what was inside.

"Your grandpa is still at work. Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper went into town to run some errands, and your father and mother went for a hunt. Jacob, last I heard was working on his bike outside, but I don't know where he went off too."

I settled for a pudding cup and walked over next to her to see what she was looking at on her tablet. "What are you doing?" I asked

I watched as she swiped through different recipes on Pinterest. "I'm trying to get more creative with my cooking for you and Jacob. I'm looking for some ideas for dinner tonight."

"Well I can't wait. I'm going to head upstairs and start on my homework." I said as I kissed her on the cheek and headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to my room. I walked down the hall and opened my door, which was the last room right next to Jacob's. My room was very light and open, with a large window that made up an entire wall and looked out towards the beach. My walls were white, which looked good paired with the light brown wood floors. My canopy bed was decorated with light colored sheets and a white knitted comforter. In the corner was my desk which housed my printer and laptop. A large wooden bookshelf sat next to it, covered in rows of books, all of which I've read. I had a large mirrored closet on the opposite end of my bed. My walls were decorated in soft yellow lights and pictures of me and my family, the pack, and Ashley. I tossed my backpack onto my bed and turned on my TV that hung above my desk. What came on was a strange Hallmark movie, but I didn't pay much attention to it. I went over to my closet and searched for some comfortable clothing. I took off my jeans and shirt and replaced them with my black sweatpants and cropped hoodie that exposed my stomach. I couldn't help but notice my stomach was getting more toned, must have been all the exploring Jake and I had been doing on the outskirts of Astoria. I grabbed a hair tie from my desk and pulled my long auburn hair up into a high ponytail.

After I was comfortable I crawled onto my bed and took out my history book from my backpack. I was good at history, considering my grandpa was a walking history book. He always told me stories of the past and his experiences during key events in history. However, I did have a final coming up, and it didn't hurt to study a bit. I opened the pudding cup and ate it as I spent the next hour scanning through the pages of the textbook. When I got to the end of the chapter, I closed the book and looked out my window. The sun was going down, and all the colors of the sky were reflecting on the water. My family would be coming home soon, and I was dreading it. I had to tell them about going to college. I made sure to not think of it too much around Dad, but I knew he noticed that something was bothering me, but he never pressed me about it.

What would they say? Would they be completely against it? They know that even if they weren't going to let me do it now, they were going to have to let me go out on my own eventually.

The first one to come home, I could hear, was Jake. The sound of his bike coming down the driveway and into the garage pulled me out of my thoughts. I was happy he was home. No matter what mood I was in, he always made me feel better. I heard him say hello to Esme downstairs and jog up the stairs. He was coming down the hallway and I heard him stop in front of my door. I smiled "Come in."

He opened the door slowly and peeked inside. Once he saw me he grinned his famous smile, flashing his bright white teeth. He closed the door behind him and walked over to my bed, I noticed he was holding something into his hand. "Hey Ness, whatcha ya up to?" He asked as he jumped onto my bed next to me.

"Just doing some studying before my final." I pointed to my book

He chuckled "You know, you could probably pass all of your finals without even studying for them."

"Probably" I smiled "But it doesn't help to be overly prepared." I looked down at the tiny box in his hand. "What's that?"

He paused a moment before looking down at the box. "It's a graduation present."

"Jacob," I said, nudging him with my shoulder "You didn't have to do that. Besides, I haven't even graduated yet."

"I know," he looked up at me into my eyes and gave a small smile "but I wanted to be the first one to give you a gift."

I looked down, blushing a bit. He grabbed my hand and gently placed the box into my palm. It was a small box wrapped in red paper and tied with golden ribbon. I slowly undid the ribbon and tore off the paper, revealing a black velvet box. I felt the velvet a bit before opening the top. Inside was a shining silver necklace with two charms attached. One was a small silver howling wolf, the other was a crescent moon embedded with small clear stones. I just sat there with my mouth open, speechless.

"Jake, this is –" I stuttered. I gently picked it up from the box and held it in my hand. "This is beautiful."

He smiled. "I thought it would be a better upgrade than the bracelet I made you years ago."

I looked at him smiling and hopped off the bed towards the mirror. "Will you put it on me?" I asked, looking at him from the mirror. He slid off the bed and walked over. He reached around me with his arms and took the necklace, unhooking the clasps. He brought it around my neck and tied clasped it together. I could feel his warm fingers brushing against my neck, sending small shivers down my spine.

"There," he said, lowering his hands and looking at me in the mirror. The necklace looked beautiful as it hung from my neck. I touched the two charms with my fingers. "It looks even more beautiful on you."

I could feel my face getting hotter. From the mirror, he was looking into my eyes. We held our stares for a moment before we heard cars coming up the driveway. I quickly looked down, hiding my blush. "I think my uncles and aunts are home." Jacob's posture loosened as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"You go down and meet them, I'll be right there after I change." He jogged out of my room. I let go of the breath I realized I'd been holding. Moments like that started becoming more frequent between Jake and I. It started after we moved to Astoria and I grew into my final height and body. Before, back in Forks, he and I were only best friends. He was the only person I wanted to be around all the time. He was the only person that could cheer me up from a bad mood, and he always took my side in an argument, even against my parents. Recently, I don't know what's been happening. He was still my best friend, but whenever I was around him, my heart would speed up, and I paid attention to everything he did. I would notice the way he walked, the way his cheeks would curve up into a smile, and how his eyes would light up whenever he looked into mine.

I told myself I was just acting crazy, and I jogged down the stairs. My uncles Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the couch watching sports recaps. My aunts Rosalie and Alice were in the Kitchen with grandma Esme, and I could hear grandpa Carlisle with them too, he had returned from work. I waved hello and gave a small smile to my uncles as I walked passed them into the kitchen. Grandpa was standing next to grandma, watching her cook up whatever recipe she had found online. I walked over to my aunts who were sitting in at the dining table. I gave them both a kiss on the cheek. "Where did you guys go?" I asked, sitting down in the chair opposite of them.

"Well," Alice started in her usual cheery voice "the four of us went into town to grab graduation supplies."

"We needed the boys to carry the bags." Rosalie winked

"Graduation supplies?" I asked "What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around me tightly from behind. "Yes Alice, tell her your good news." My mom said has she placed a large kiss on my cheek. I didn't notice my mom and dad return home, they were very good at stealth.

"Your aunts have been putting a lot of thought into this." I heard my dad say as he gave me a small hug and sat down in the chair next to me.

Alice's mouth curved into a huge smile. "We're going to throw you a graduation party!"

"Party?" I said in shock. The only outside person who had ever come to the house was Ashley. "What do you mean?"

"We threw your mother a party when she graduated." Alice chirped.

"Against my will." My mom huffed, leaning against the counter.

"Oh come on, you loved it." Alice smiled

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked "I mean I'm only friends with one person, and she isn't much of a partier."

"Trust me, you tell 18-year old's about a party, they come running, no matter where it is." Rose chuckled

"Party? I'm in." Jake said, waltzing into the kitchen, his hair still wet from his shower.

"Come on Ness, it'll be fun." Emmett said, suddenly appearing next to Rose. "It'll be a blast."

Jasper walked up behind Alice, putting his hand on her shoulder. The kitchen quickly became very crowded.

Grandpa placed his jacket on the chair at the head of the table and sat town as grandma brought over two plates of spaghetti and placed one in front of me and one next to me where Jake would sit.

"Are you ok with this grandpa?" I asked

"I don't see why not." He said "It isn't every day you graduate high school."

The family laughed at their inside joke. Jake sat down next to me and began gulping up his plate. Everyone started talking and going into different conversations. I pushed a meatball around my plate with my fork. I knew I had to say something while everyone was here, I was just scared too. Uncle Jasper noticed my change in emotion and looked over at me. Dad could hear my thoughts about speaking to everyone in my head and stopped talking to Mom to listen.

"Um, so on Monday I have to bring in a baby picture for the graduation slideshow." I started, my voice shaky.

Aunt Rose turned to me, "Well that should be easy, I have tons of pictures on my computer upstairs. I could give a few of my favorites if you'd like."

"Yeah, thanks." I said, not lifting my head. At this point my family noticed my strange behavior and they were all looking at me, except for Jake or course, who continued to devour his food. "I also have to tell the what college I'm going to after the summer."

"That's easy, just give them a name of a college you like." Grandma said, standing at grandpas' side.

"Well, actually," I began, my voice shaky. "I actually think I want to go to college."

They all looked at me, even Jake who had stopped his fierce eating.

"Well that's great honey." My mom said, giving me a hug. "You're so smart, I'm so proud of you. I actually wouldn't mind taking a few courses myself at the community college."

"Maybe some interior design?" Alice said excitedly, looking at Rosalie. They began talking about their options. Dad never took his eyes off of me, knowing that I wasn't finished.

"Actually," I began again. "I was thinking of going to a University." They all stopped talking. "By myself."

Everyone looked at me for a while, their expressions confused.

"Why by yourself?" Mom asked

I took a deep breath, putting the fork down on my plate. "I want to start trying things on my own. I listen to all of your stories and adventures before you became a family, and I want to have adventures of my own."

"Absolutely not." Mom said

"Why?" I said, quickly turning around in my char to look at her. "Why not?"

"You're too young." She said "You can't be by yourself, it'd be too dangerous."

"Mom, I'd be fine! I haven't done anything at all since I was born to betray any of you guy's trust. I'm a smart girl and I want to try things on my own for once!"

"You're just a child, Renesmee." Mom spat back, her voice letting me know she was done with the subject.

I turned to Dad who had been silent the whole time. He was looking at me with saddened eyes. "Dad, please, I can do this. I'm not talking about going far away. I'll go to a University that's close by. I can come home on the weekends." He continued to look at me, reading my thoughts. "Dad please, I can do this."

He continued to stare at me. Everyone in the room was waiting for his answer, the tension was thick in the room. He held my gaze a few moments longer until he closed his eyes, looking defeated. "Alright."

"Edward?" My mom yelled, shocked

Dad took my hand into his, slowly brushing his thumb back and forth along the tops of them. "Renesmee, though she is young, is wise beyond her years." He said, keeping his eyes at my hand. "If she wants to experience things on her own, who are we to stop her?"

"Edward it's dangerous." My mom stated

He looked up at my face. I was shocked in the way he was reacting to all of this. He smiled a somber smile. "She's a smart girl, she'll be alright."

I began to smile a smile that stretched ear to ear. I wrapped my arms around me dad so tightly it would injure any human male. "Oh, thank you Dad, thank you!" I said, almost crying.

He hugged me back "It has to be a college that's close though. And you're coming home on the weekends."

"I promise!" I said, looking over at Mom. She looked sad, but noticed how happy I was. She sighed, "fine." I squealed and ran over to hug her. "Thank you, Mom!"

Everyone else was surprised, but were none the less happy for me. Emmett was excited, as he started talking to me about some of his past experiences. Amidst everyone talking, Jacob suddenly stood up from his chair. We stopped talking as he slammed his fork onto the table and stomped out of the kitchen. I watched as he jogged up the stairs and heard him slam his bedroom door shut. I looked at my Mom and Dad who both looked sympathetic before going up the stairs towards Jake's room. I stopped in front of his door. I couldn't hear anything on the other side. I held up my hand to knock, but hesitated. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Jacob?" I asked.

There was no reply, and I slowly turned the knob and opened the door. I peeked inside. Jacob's room was much darker than mine, the color scheme representing more earthy tones. He was sitting at the end of his bed, his face in his hands. I quietly closed the door behind me. "Jake, what's wrong?"

His breathing was loud and unsteady; he was clearly angry about something. I walked over to his bed and sat down next to him, keeping notable distance. I put my hand on his arm, but he quickly pulled away and stood up, pacing back and forth in front of me. "Renesmee, what are you thinking?" He asked, his voice low.

"What do you mean?" I whispered. I'd never seen him act this way before.

"This is crazy, going out by yourself! You could get hurt!" He didn't look at me and just continued pacing.

"Jake, I'll be ok, I can handle it." I said, getting a bit annoyed myself

"No, you can't. You have no idea what's out there, what kind of dangerous things you could face." He was getting angrier.

I stood up, my hands balled into fists. "Jake, I'm not a little girl anymore. I can handle myself. I'll be alright."

He looked at me finally, but when he did, I froze. In his eyes weren't anger, but sadness. He looked on the verge of tears. "I can't believe you want to go by yourself. You don't want anyone with you? You don't want _me_ with you?"

Jake had stopped pacing and was standing right in front of me. He looked so defeated, so helpless. I couldn't look away, his eyes held mine in their place. "Jake – I – " It took me awhile to find the right words. "I just want to experience things on my own. You've all lived your own lives and have done so many amazing things. I know I'll always have you guys, but I just – "

Before I could finish my sentence, he walked over to me and grabbed my hand, pulling up to his chest. Our faces were so close, I could feel his breath. "Please Ness, let me come with you."

"What?" I asked

"I know you've already made up your mind about this, but please, let me come with you." He was searching in my eyes

"I – I –" Before I could find any words, he pulled into a tight hug. We had hugged before, but nothing so intense. Whenever we hugged it was always are friends, family. But this, this was different. He felt so strong in this moment, and I felt so safe, like there was nothing else around us, like there was nothing that could penetrate our embrace.

"Please, Renesmee." He breathed into my ear, his voice low and beaten "Let me come with you."

I couldn't move. It was like we were one in this moment. It made me realize something; Jacob and I had never spent a single day apart. Not once. We were always together, since I was born. He would hold me in his arms when I was a baby, and I would fall asleep so soundly. When I was older, I would crawl into his bed at night whenever I had a nightmare, and he would hold me close to him, reassuring me that nothing would happen as long as he was there. He was always just right across the hall from me. Always there whenever I needed him. This embrace made me realize that I'd still need him. That I would need him when I didn't have my family by my side. That I would need him next to me every day, cheering me up whenever I was upset.

He pulled back, looking into my eyes again. I stared into the dark brown orbs for a moment, staring into the protective wolf eyes that always watched over me.

"Ok" I whispered.

He dropped onto the floor on his knees. I looked down at him, my mind blank. He finally spoke, "Thank you."

* * *

 _Thank you all for taking the time to read this. I just want to know if anyone still reads Twilight fanfiction, considering it's almost 2017. If so, please let me know if you would continue to read this story. I don't want to keep writing for it and not have anyone read it, it would just be a waste of time. If enough of you guys want it, I'll publish the second chapter. Again, thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

It was Sunday night, and I was sitting on the couch with my Uncles watching a UFC fight. Of course, they were into it, yelling at the fighters, telling them what punches to throw and what blocks to use. They each bet on the two different fighters, so it was intense for them. I wasn't paying much attention to them or what was on the TV, I was too wrapped up in my head. The past two days hadn't been the best. I had decided to attend Portland State University, as it was only 2 hours away. However, my family wasn't their usual perky selves. Every time my parents looked at me, their eyes showed worry and strain, even though they tried to act cheery around me. Worst of all was the Jacob was acting around me. The past two nights he had been staying late at the shop. Yesterday night when he came home, he didn't come into my room and talk to me like he always did. He just went straight to his room and shut the door. What happened Friday night kept replaying in my head; the way he looked at me, the intensity in his eyes. I'd never seen him show such desperation before. Why did me wanting to go to university affect him so much? Why did I want him to come with me so badly? All of these unanswered questions were driving me crazy.

My phone started to vibrate on the couch next to me, pulling me out of my thoughts. It was Ashley, I had totally forgotten to call her. I stood up, phone in hand. "I'll be right back." I said to my Uncles, heading outside on the porch. The night was cool, and I could hear the small waves crashing on the beach in the distance. "Hey, Ashley."

"What happened?" She said, irritation in her voice. "You were supposed to call me."

"I know, I'm sorry, I've just been busy." I lied

"Did you tell your parents? How did Doc and Esme take it?" Ashley believed the story we came up with when we moved. Grandma and Grandpa were my adoptive parents. Everyone in my family was adopted, including Jacob.

I looked back through the glass door at my Uncles still yelling at the television and walked towards the beach to get some privacy. Once I was standing in the sand, I answered her question. "They took it as well as I expected they would. They put up a bit of a fight, but I was able to convince them." I took off my sandals and put my feet in the water. It was cold, but my half vampire self didn't mind it much.

"That's great Ness. Did you pick a school yet?"

I sighed "Yea, one of the conditions is that I have to attend a school nearby, close enough that I can come home on the weekends. So I chose Portland."

She chuckled. "Well that made it easy for you then. You didn't have many to choose from."

I smiled "I guess; I'm just excited to get the chance to get away."

"I hear you, after 18 years of being stuck here, I'm ready to get out." Ashley was going to UCLA to study art. She was really good at paintings, she even had her own website where she sold her pieces.

I splashed the water with my foot. "I'm not going completely by myself, though."

"What do you mean?"

I looked up at the moon and the stars that twinkled around it. "Jacob is coming with me." Ashley new about the couples that were in our family. She didn't think much of it, but excepted it. She knew Jake and I were close and shared a strong connection. A couple times she commented on how he would look at me, but I just brushed it off. Until now.

She was silent for a moment. "Is that what you want?"

I closed my eyes. "I don't know, it surprised me. Out of all of my family, he seemed to take my decision really hard. He demanded to come with me."

She was silent for a bit. When she spoke, I could hear a smile in her voice. "Looks like your college experience is going to be very interesting."

I started to walk along the beach. We talked for half an hour about graduation and summer plans. I told her about the party; she was just as shocked as I was. She was wondering how many people would show up. I was never super popular in school, with girls at least. The guys in my class were very friendly to me. They were very talkative, and they always tried to invite me out to parties with them, but I was never interested. When I walked down the halls, they would all smile and say hi, but I could always feel their stares as I walked away. The girls weren't so friendly. I could hear them talk about me, but I never paid attention to them. It was about 10 when we said goodbye. I took one last look up at the bright moon above me before heading back towards the house.

When I walked back into the house, I noticed Jake's keys hanging from the key rack by the door, but he wasn't downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water before heading to bed. Aunt Rose walked in as I pulled a bottle out of the fridge.

"Which one do you want?" She asked, tablet in hand

"What do you mean?" I asked, taking a drink.

"Your baby pictures. Which one do you want to bring to school?" I stood next to her and watched as she swiped through pictures of me when I was little.

"Whichever one you think is best." I really didn't care.

My Mom and Dad walked in together, holding hands. "Don't we get a say?" My Mom smiled, watching Rose go through the pictures.

"You guys, I really don't mind which one." I said, laughing at them as they reminisced through old photos.

"Oh look, this is one of my favorites." My Mom smiled, showing me a picture of me on my Dads shoulders with a huge smile on my face. I looked like a 2-year-old in the photo. I laughed, taking the tablet from her. I remembered the moment perfectly. I was playing airplane while my Dad ran around the house. I continued to look through the pictures. There were some with me and my Mom, Emmett, Rose, Alice, everyone. I remembered all of the moments well, and it warmed my heart thinking about them. I continued to swipe until I stopped on one. My heart sped up as I looked at the picture in front of me. I looked 6 in the picture, and it was taken on Christmas Eve 4 years ago. I was standing in front of the tree, a huge grin on my face. I was wearing one of Jake's old T-shirts that had a cheesy wolf portrait on it howling at the moon. The shirt came all the way down to my ankles, and I was wearing the leather bracelet he had made for me.

I stared at it for a bit before speaking. "What about this one?" I handed the tablet back to my Mom.

She stared at the photo a moment before giving me a small smile. My Dad came up behind her to look at it, chuckling as he saw it. "I like this one." My Mom said

"Let me see." Rose said, taking the tablet. When she saw it, her brows furrowed. "This one?" She scoffed, looking at me.

"Why not?" I said, taking another drink, a bit embarrassed.

"It's nice." Dad said. "It's a good choice."

"Ugh, fine." Rose said, heading out of the kitchen. "I'll go print it out."

"Ready for your last week of school? Ready for your tests?" My Mom asked, sitting next to me at the table.

"Yea, it'll be easy. I already have the highest scores in all of my classes." I said proudly

"We're so proud of you." Mom smiled, planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Everyone is," Dad added "Everyone will be so happy to see you walk across the stage Friday."

"Everyone?" I asked "Isn't it just you guys?"

They looked at each other and smiled before Dad spoke again. "Everyone from Forks is coming to see you graduate. Your Grandpa Charlie, Sue, and some of the pack."

I stood up, shocked. "Really? You aren't joking right?" A smile starting to form.

"We were going to keep it a secret and surprise you, but we figured you'd like to know. They'll be arriving Thursday." Dad answered

I was so excited I hugged both of them. I hadn't seen everyone since Christmas. Rose walked back into the kitchen, handing me the printed photo. I gave them all a kiss and said goodnight, heading up the stairs to my room. I paused before heading into my room. Jacobs' door was closed, and I couldn't hear any movement inside. I stared down at the picture in my hand, moving my thumb across the wolf on the shirt. I wanted to talk to him, but I knew he didn't want to. I hated this, he had never stopped talking to me before. I turned and looked at the closed door in front of me. I hope he wasn't mad at me. I didn't know what I could have done to upset him so much. I put my hand on the door, as if I could will him to come out. I only closed my eyes and sighed, walking into my room and closing the door.

The next couple of the days flew by. I had aced all of my finals and now all that was left was graduation and the party. I don't know how Alice got the word around, but by Thursday morning everyone was talking about it. It was going to be held Saturday night. Jake and I still weren't really speaking. At most we said good morning when we saw each other in the morning. It hurt me to have this distance, but I didn't know what I should say. I didn't know what was upsetting him or how I could make it better. I figured the only thing I could do was wait for him to speak to me again. He couldn't avoid me forever; we were going to the same college. At least I hoped we wouldn't be like this forever.

It was Thursday afternoon and Ashley and I had just gotten out of school. We got into my Dad's Volvo and drove towards her house.

"Isn't your family coming up today?" She asked, flipping through the radio stations.

I smiled, I had been looking forward to this all week. "Yea, my parents bought everyone plane tickets to fly down. They should be at the airport now picking them up."

She settled on a Kaleo song before speaking again. "Are you ready for tomorrow? The day's finally here."

"It honestly couldn't have come fast enough. I was tired of my classes; they were too easy."

"Speak for yourself, some of us actually had to work hard to pass their classes." She huffed

"Oh come on, you did just fine." I laughed

"I guess," she answered, looking out the window. "Do you have a dress picked out for tomorrow?"

"Of course," I sighed "Alice has had one picked out for weeks now, but she never let me see it. She even has an outfit picked out for Saturday's party."

"Lucky, my mom and I are going to town tonight to pick one out. I can't believe it's mandatory we dress up. I'd much rather wear my cargo pants and T-shirt."

I rolled my eyes "It's a big event, you have to look nice, Ash."

"My Mom's even making me wear heals." She pretended to gag.

I chuckled "You'll look great, don't worry about it."

"Yea, I'll look great as I fall and break my ankle on stage." She laughed

We pulled up to her house, her dog happily barking like he always did. We sat in silence for a bit, the mood falling. This would be the last time I would drop her off her at her house. I've been picking her up and dropping her every day since a week after school started. I loved her, she was like a sister to me. Even though we still had the summer, it was still sad to know we wouldn't have this anymore.

She reached over and hugged me, "I love ya, Ness." Her voice breaking slightly.

I hugged her back "Come on, we still have Summer, it's not over yet."

She pulled back, her face returning back to its usual 'no-fucks-given' face. "I know, it's this stupid graduation thing, it's making me all sentimental." She opened the door and hopped out.

"I'll see you tomorrow night." I smiled, watching her walk back to her house.

"5 o'clock" She waved, heading into the house.

When she stepped inside her house and closed the door, my face fell. One horrible thing about living forever was how little time you got to spend with people that mattered to you. When her and I first met, I didn't know she would turn into such an important person in my life. I knew at the end of the summer when we both went off to college, I would have to slowly lose communication with her. I couldn't allow her to see me not age. I knew I had to make the most of the next couple of months.

I started on my way back home, driving through to the outskirts of town and turning down the narrow road to our house. Once I turned the corner and saw that two cars were parked out front, I immediately perked up. They were early.

I parked the car in the garage and sprinted to the door. When I opened it, I could immediately smell the familiar scents I had grown up with. I could smell Charlie, Sue, Seth, and Leah. I could hear them all in the living room. I closed the door and headed over. When I turned the corner, I saw my whole family lounging on the couches. Once I came into view, their heads turned. My eyes immediately went to Grandpa Charlie's. Before he could stand up all the way, I dropped my backpack and ran over to him, pushing him back down onto the couch in a big hug.

"Hey there, kiddo." He laughed "Careful there, I'm not as young as I used to be."

With my face still buried in his chest, I mumbled "I missed you, Grandpa!"

"It's so nice to see you again." Sue said, sitting next to us.

I released Grandpa and gave her big hug. Even though Grandpa and Sue were married, we weren't as close as Grandpa and I, and I never called her Grandma. Never the less, she was a sweet woman. "You've grown since Christmas." She smiled, taking my hands and looking me up and down as I stepped back.

"Yes, I can't believe how big you are." Grandpa said in awe "And I can't believe you're graduating high school . . . already." He had always been uncomfortable with my aging, but never-the-less, he loved me unconditionally.

I felt two arms wrap around me from behind, pulling me off the ground into a big bear hug. "Look at you, all grown up!" Seth said, fake crying.

"Seth!" I laughed. He put me down and I turned and gave him a big hug. "I missed you too!" Seth and I were close; he was like a brother to me. Growing up, he would babysit me sometimes and take me out to the beach and we would play in the sand and build sandcastles. Over the past 5 years, he had graduated high school and was just working on the reservation while attending a community college.

When I pulled away from Seth, I looked over at Leah who was quietly sitting on the couch. "How have you been, Leah?" I asked sweetly. Her and I had a strained relationship. We had never been close, but whenever we talked to each other we were never mean. The only reason she had come up to see me graduate was most likely to make sure Seth didn't go alone and to see Jacob. They were still the only two in his pack.

She gave me a small smile. "I've been good. Congratulations on finishing high school." Leah hasn't done much in the past few years. She mainly just keeps an eye out on Seth.

"Thanks," I said awkwardly.

"Today was her last day of school." Dad stated, walking up behind me and putting his hands on my shoulders.

"We're so proud of you." Esme smiled. Grandpa Carlisle was standing right next to you, looking equally as proud.

"Onto the real world." Uncle Emmett laughed "No more kid stuff."

"Oh stop," Aunt Rose said, nudging his stomach with her elbow. "She's still only 5."

"A very mature 5." Alice chirped in, dancing over to me and grabbing my hand. "She's more like a young woman now."

We could hear Charlie grumble as he scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. We decided to change the subject. My Mom walked over, handing me my backpack. "Why don't you go put your stuff away while everyone gets settled and ready for dinner."

"Ok, Mom." She kissed my forehead and I started up the stairs. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something I hadn't noticed before; Jacob. He was standing in the corner of the living room, his hands stuffed into his pant pockets. His head was low, but he was staring at me. His face was softer than it had been the past couple of days, but the tension between us was still uncomfortable.

I went into my room and closed the door, dropping my backpack into the corner. _I wouldn't be needing that for a while._ I went to my closet to change my clothes. I took off my jeans and replaced them with black leggings. I put on my loose grey long sleeve shirt and slipped on my comfy tan wool slippers. I put my hair up into a loose bun and put the necklace Jacob had gotten me back on. Other than bathing, I hadn't taken it off since he gave it to me. Throughout our argument, wearing still made me feel close to him. It still made me feel as though he was right there with me even though he had been avoiding me.

After changing, I went back downstairs and hung out with everyone. Grandpa Charlie, Sue, Seth, and Leah were staying in the two guest bedrooms on the upper level of the house. Everyone talked for a couple of hours, chitchatting about this and that and getting caught up while Grandma Esme and Sue, who had insisted on helping, were in the kitchen preparing dinner. Even Jacob seemed relatively cheery as he smiled and chuckled while talking to Seth and Leah on the opposite side of the room. I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous over the fact that he hadn't smiled around me for the whole week.

Grandma called us all into the kitchen and we sat around a tableful of food. It was a buffet of salad, potatoes, steak, rolls, and pasta. Of course, Seth, Leah, and Jake dug into the food immediately. We all filled our plates up, even my family who had put food on their plate and nibbled here and there to keep the charade up in front of Charlie. We laughed as Seth had told us stories of his school and discussed cases Charlie was working on back in Forks. We sat at the table for almost two hours just talking over dessert, and even played a round of cards. It was nice to be like this, to have everyone I loved sitting at one table.

It was almost midnight when Grandpa Charlie and Sue had decided to head to bed. Everyone else followed suit. I kissed and hugged everyone goodnight and headed off to my room. I had a huge smile on my face as I brushed my teeth and changed into my pajamas, which were just small black shorts and a baggy shirt. Just as I was about to crawl on my bed, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I called, sitting on the edge.

It was Jacob. He slowly stepped into my room, keeping his head down. I was surprised, I thought he was avoiding me.

"Jake," I said softly, my eyes wide. He didn't move, he was just leaning against my door, his head still down. "Is everything alright?"

We sat in silence for a few moments. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. "I wanted to say congratulations on your last day of school." He said slowly. He looked up at me, his face looking pained.

"Oh," I whispered "Thanks."

He slowly started making his way over to me. "I also wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I've been acting this past week. I've been a real ass."

I was still in shock; I didn't know what I should be saying. I opened my mouth to try and mutter something but he raised his hand. "You don't have to say anything. I've been a huge jerk, and I'm really sorry." He was at the end of my bed now. He wasn't looking at my face, he was staring at the necklace that hung from my neck. "You're still wearing it?"

I grabbed onto the two charms, looking away, embarrassed. "Of course, you gave it to me as a graduation present."

"Ness, I – " He started, I noticed his hands were balled up into fists. They were shaking. Was he mad? I didn't know what I could do to make this whole thing situation disappear, to go back to the way we had always been. It had been the worst week of my life, and I just wanted it to end. Before I could say anything though, his arms were around me, and he pulled me into his chest. I could hear his heart beating in his chest, mine following just as loudly. His breathing was uneven, and when he spoke, his voice was shaky.

"Renesmee, I'm sorry. I'm sorry we're even in this situation right now." He had to take a few breaths to steady himself. "When I heard you wanted to leave for college, I didn't know how to react. I was shocked you wanted to go by yourself, and I couldn't take the thought of me not going with you."

He pulled back a little, allowing me to look up at him. His eyes were pained and glassy as he stared into mine. I couldn't move or speak, he had me totally consumed and locked in his stare. "I know you don't want me to go, but understand that I have to. Understand that I can't be away from you, I need you with me, every day."

These weren't the words that someone would say to a friend, even if they were as close and Jake and I. What was this feeling? What was this change him and I were going through? It was like we were still best friends, but there was something else. Something was starting form in the air around us. I didn't know what it was, or if I should like it. But somehow, it felt right.

I put my hand on his arm. "Jake, it's ok. I've been putting a lot of thought into it, and I want you to come with me. I can't explain why, but it wouldn't feel right without you there." I gave him a small smile, and watched as his expression eased up and his eyes had small flickers of happiness. He drew into another big hug. This felt nice. The tension between us was slowly fading, and I felt ties in our relationship begin to intertwine again. I was still very confused, but I had my wolf back, and that's all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, the sun hitting them as it rose above the trees. Today was the day; graduation. I groaned as I thought of all the prep work Aunt Rose and Alice were going to put me through today. They had wanted to start early on me that way they had enough time for all the torture. I rolled over to look at the time on my phone. 7:30. At least I got to sleep in a little bit, I usually woke up at 6 for school. I sat up and stretched when the smell of pancakes and bacon hit me. Suddenly, I remembered about our visitors, and I was instantly cheered up. Hopping out of bed, I headed downstairs and into the kitchen where Grandma and Sue were preparing breakfast. Everyone was sitting around the table except for Jacob, Seth, and Leah.

"Good morning" I smiled, sitting in the empty seat next to Grandpa Charlie.

"Morning kiddo." He said, putting down his coffee and pulling me into a hug.

"Are you hungry?" Sue said, putting the mounds of food from the stove onto plates. "You'd better get some before the wolves do." She laughed

"Where are they?" I asked, as she brought me a plate with a pancake and bacon.

"They went out for a run a little before the sun came up." Grandpa Carlisle answered

"Today's the big day!" Aunt Alice squealed, bouncing on her heals next to Uncle Jasper

"I think you're more excited than I am." I said, pouring syrup onto my plate.

"Nope, today is all about you." She smiled

"Remember not to completely embarrass yourself tonight and fall flat on your face on stage." Uncle Emmett laughed

I rolled my eyes "Very encouraging."

"She'll do just fine, I have complete faith in her." Dad smiled, his arm around Mom's waist.

"Just hurry and finish breakfast so we can get started." Aunt Rose smiled

"I haven't even taken a bite of my pancake yet!" I whined. Everyone laughed. I sat at the table with everyone eating my food for about fifteen minutes before the pack came in through the back door. They strolled into the kitchen, all wearing sweats and loose shirts.

"Morning." Jake said, sitting down at the table

"Alright, pancakes!" Seth yelled excitedly as Sue and Esme placed the plates of food in front of them. Jake and Seth were gobbling them down in an instant.

Grandma Esme turned to Leah, who was standing in the corner awkwardly. "Please, sit." She smiled

Leah gave a faint smile and walked over, taking a seat. Before I could ask Jake how their run went, Rose had grabbed my arm and lifted me out of the seat.

"Time to get ready." She said, dragging me away. Alice followed.

"Quick, send help!" I yelled, reaching towards everyone.

"Good luck!" Seth waved at me, his mouth full of food.

I spent the next few hours in the bathroom getting prepped. I had facial masks and skin treatments applied to my face, which I didn't think I needed, but Aunt Rose and Alice insisted. Alice worked on nails while Rose applied makeup. They had faced me away from the mirror while they worked so I couldn't see anything, though I could see my nails, and she had applied long matte maroon acrylics. I couldn't see my hair, they applied a treatment to my fair, and straightened it pin straight. Once I was finished in the chair, they made me close my eyes so they could put the dress and shoes on. Finally, they told me they were finished.

"Can I look now?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed.

"Open!" They both squealed

I slowly opened my eyes to look at the mirror I was standing in front of. I gasped, _was that really me_? Looking back at me in the mirror was someone I had never seen before, she looked like she belonged on the run way. She was wearing a tight lace marron dress. The lace stretched all the way up her long neck and down her arms to her wrist. The back of the dress was open, stopping just before the arch in her back. The dress accentuated her curves and stopped just above her knees. On her feet were tall maroon heeled ankle boots that made her legs look incredibly long. Her dark glossy auburn hair was pin straight and almost touched the arch in her back. Her brown eyes looked fierce with the dark brown smoky eye and long lashes. Her face had been contoured and highlighted perfectly and her dark red lip topped everything off.

I couldn't believe this was actually me.

"You look beautiful." Aunt Rose smiled

I couldn't say anything, I just stared at the mirror, eyes wide. Rose and Alice loved to dress me up while I was growing up, but never to this extent. It was truly a transformation.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Alice called. In came my Mom, dressed in a beautiful blue cocktail dress. She stopped next to me to take it all in, a huge smile on her face.

"Beautiful" She whispered, "I'm so proud."

"We're going to go get ready, we'll meet you downstairs." Alice said as both her and Rose left the room.

I still hadn't taken my eyes off the mirror, this was so strange. It was like the girl was and wasn't me at the same time. Mom chuckled "I know how you feel, I felt the same way on my wedding day. Your aunts are wizards."

As I was eyeing the dress, I noticed something was missing; the necklace. "Mom, can you help me with this?" I asked, grabbing it off the desk.

"Of course," she answered, taking it from my hands and clipping it around my neck. The silver stood out against the color of the dress, and it seemed to look more suitable on the woman in the mirror.

"Should we go downstairs? Everyone is dressed and ready." Mom said, walking towards the door.

It took me a few moments before I could peel my eyes away from the mirror. Finally, I took my mom's hand and headed into the hallway. We made our way down the stairs into the living room where everyone was waiting. Once I entered, everyone went silent. I couldn't look up at first, I was too embarrassed. I could hear someone walking over to me.

"You look absolutely stunning, sweetheart." Dad said, giving me a hug.

I smiled and hugged him back "Thanks Dad." When he let me go, I looked around the room. Everyone was staring at me smiling. Grandpa was smiling standing next to Grandma who looked like she was on the verge of tears. Grandpa Charlie, sitting next to Sue, gave me his famous crooked smile.

Uncle Emmett, standing next to Jasper, hollered "Is that really my niece? Damn!" Uncle Jasper smiled as he shook his head. I looked over at Seth and Leah who were standing in the corner. Seth smiled sweetly. Leah didn't show any emotion in her face, but I could see in her eyes she was surprised. Finally, my eyes came upon the man standing next to them dressed in jean pants and a blue dress shirt. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open. I couldn't help but blush as Jacob looked me up and down. I walked over to him as everyone started to talk again. I kept my head down.

"Ness, you look – " He started

"Not myself? I know." I mumbled, still looking at the floor.

"Beautiful" he breathed. My eyes shot open wide and I looked up at him. The corners of his mouth started to rise.

I didn't know what to say, Jacob had told me many times that I had looked cute or amazing, but never beautiful. "Thank you" I said, not breaking our gaze.

"Ready?" Aunt Alice chirped, coming down the stairs with Rose, both wearing beautiful dresses. Emmett and Jasper went to their sides as soon as they were at the bottom.

"What time is it?" I asked, finally looking away

"4. We should get going." Dad answered, grabbing Moms hand.

Everyone made their way out to the garage, Jake and I were the last ones in the room. "Ladies first." He said, motioning with his hand. We went out to the garage; I got into the backseat of Dad's Volvo. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose got into her Audi. Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, and Sue went in Carlisle's black BMW. Jacob drove Seth and Leah in the black Ford truck my parents had bought him for his birthday two years ago. We headed to the school in our parade of cars. When we got there, we parked and headed into the crowded auditorium. I turned to my family, "I should head to the back to get my cap and gown."

"Alright honey, we reserved some seats in the front." Grandma Esme said, acting as my Mom. She planted a kiss on my forehead. I gave everyone a quick smile as I made my way to the locker rooms. Inside, girls were in front of the mirror checking themselves and putting their gowns on. When I walked in, they all stopped and turned and looked at me. Giving me the once over, they all stuck their noses up and continued on. _Thank god it was the last day._

I noticed Ashley in the corner, struggling with her cap. "Be smarter than the cap." I laughed, taking it from her and pinning it to her hair.

"Very funny," she grumbled "You'd think they'd make these things more user friendly."

"You look great" I smiled. She was wearing a black, long sleeved sequin dress that stopped above her knees and black heels. Her hair had been curled and she was wearing minimal makeup and her large glasses.

"Don't judge," she said, rolling her eyes and slipping on the graduation gown. "Mom insisted on the sequins, said it made me look more feminine."

"Well she was right." I chuckled, grabbing my cap and gown from the rack and putting them on.

"You look great too, Ness." She said "Great job giving the boys one last eyeful."

"Happy to be of service." We got in line at the door, waiting to go out.

I looked back at her as she waved and mouthed 'good luck'. I smiled and mouthed back 'don't fall'. She rolled her eyes. I heard the music begin to play as the girls in front of me walked out one by one. When it came time for me, I walked out, and as soon as I came into view, I could hear the cheers from my family. They were sitting front and center, all clapping and cheering. After walking out with the boy I was assigned too, I made my way to my seat. One by one the students came out, huge smiles on their faces. When Ashley stepped out, I was yelled her name as loud as I could and clapped, I could hear my family clapping as well. Once everyone took their seat, the ceremony began. One of the students sang the national anthem and the principal, guest speakers, and valedictorian gave their speeches. Once it was time for the students to walk the stage and the slideshows to play, everyone got quiet. One by one our names were called, with our baby pictures and college of choice being shown above us. Applause from the parents erupted as each name was called.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen." The speaker announced, cheers and hollers from my family roared through the auditorium. I walked to the middle of the stage where they handed me my diploma and the representatives shook my hand. I looked over to my family, who were all standing and clapping. My eyes went to Jacob though, who was standing up, but wasn't clapping. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open, he looked stunned. I was confused, but I walked off the stage and back to my seat. When Ashley's name was called, I laughed. She had used the baby butt picture and when she got her diploma she stuck out her tongue and held up the 'rock on' symbol.

Once the ceremony was finished and we threw our caps into the air, everyone went their separate ways. At first, I was lost in the hordes of crying families. I tried to look for my family or Ashely until I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me into them. I immediately recognized the warm, solid chest and strong arms that were wrapped around me.

"Jacob – " I said quietly. He held me there for a few moments. "Are you ok?"

He pulled back and started into my eyes, a huge grin on his face. "I can't believe you chose that picture."

I could feel my cheeks warm up with embarrassment. "Should I have used a different one?"

"No, I'm just happy." He smiled "It means a lot to me." He looked at me in a way that would make any girl's heart stop. Even for me, I swear I felt it stutter a bit.

"Renesmee!" I heard Mom call over the crowd. I looked over at her waving at me behind the crowd. Jacob squeezed my arms before leading me through the wall of people. When we made it out, my Mom instantly had her arms around me.

"I'm so proud of you." She held me for a bit while my Dad came over and joined in.

"Congratulations" He smiled

Aunt Alice danced over with Uncle Jasper, handing me a bouquet of roses. "We're all proud of you." She said happily

"Congrats on not falling flat on your face." Uncle Emmett laughed, patting me on the back.

"I told you she'd be fine." Aunt Rose smiled

Grandpa Charlie came over and gave me a tight hug. "Proud of you, kiddo."

"Thanks, Grandpa" I smiled

Suddenly, I huge pair of arms wrapped around my back, practically jumping on me. "You did it, Ness!" Seth laughed

"Seth, you're going to kill me!" I said, struggling to stay up.

"Come on Seth, she doesn't need a broken back." Jake chuckled, lifting him of me.

I looked over at Leah, standing rather awkwardly next to everyone. "Congrats" She said, giving a small smile.

"Thanks" I gave a small smile back.

"Ness!" I heard Ashley yell from behind me.

As soon as I heard her, I turned and ran over and jumped into a hug. "Ash!"

"We did it!" She smiled

"I love the picture choice!" I laughed, pulling away. My family followed me over.

"Congratulations Ashley." Grandpa Carlisle nodded

"Thanks, Doc" She blushed. For some reason, she had a huge crush on him, I never understood why and I always made fun of her for it.

Ashley's Mom came over, her camera in hand. "Get together, we need pictures!"

Ashley and I took pictures together for a bit, and when we finished I took pictures with my family. After about a hundred pictures, we said our goodbyes to Ashley and her mom and headed out to the cars. We decided to all go into town to get some dinner at a local Italian restaurant. When we made it to the restaurant, the staff was a little more than shocked when they saw a group walk in looking like they had just come from a runway. It made me uncomfortable when the waitresses were hitting on the men, but I wasn't the only one who noticed. Aunt Rose made it a point to act extra bitchy towards them. Leah had given one the death glare when she was flirting with Seth. I had to admit, I wanted to do the same thing when one of them had been flirting with Jake right next to me. It wasn't like he was my boyfriend or anything, but in that moment, I felt like I had a bit of a claim on him. Needless to say, I sent her a few harsh glares throughout the night. Jacob, of course, was oblivious to everything.

Around 9 we made our way back to house. When we got home, Grandma Esme told me to go sit in the living room. Everyone followed me.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Presents." Rose smiled, handing me a small wrapped box.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything." I insisted

"Oh hush, open it!" She answered

Inside was a pair of small gold diamond earrings. "They're beautiful" I spoke softly, admiring their glisten

"It's from Emmett and I" She smiled

"It's more from Rose, I got you the gift of being lucky enough to have me as your Uncle." He chuckled

"Well thank you both." I laughed. Grandma walked up next, handing me a slightly large box. I tore open the wrapping to reveal a new laptop.

"Your Grandpa and I figured you'd need a new one for when you go to college." Grandma smiled

"Thank you!" I hugged onto the box

"Our turn!" Alice sang, handing me a large party bag. Inside was a Loui Vuitton backpack filled with high end hair, makeup, skincare, and perfume products. "No niece of mine is going to college without looking absolutely amazing." She said seriously, Uncle Jasper just smiled and rolled his eyes.

I rolled my eyes slightly, "Thank you Alice." Next up was Grandpa Charlie and Sue, handing me a bag.

"I'm not really good with gifts." Grandpa said, scratching the back of his head. "Sue helped pick it out." Inside was a large soft pink knitted blanket. It had cute designs knitted throughout.

I stood up to give Grandpa and Sue a hug. "Thank you, guys. I love it!" I said sweetly.

"Us next!" Seth yelled, hopping over with a small package. I opened the wrapping to find a beautiful handmade dream catcher with feathers and beads. "Leah helped me make it." He smiled

I gave Seth a huge hug, I laughed as I thought of how cute he must have looked struggling trying to make it and Leah yelling at him for messing up. "Thanks you two." I smiled, looking at Leah too.

As I stepped away, I said "Thank you everyone, I'll definitely be taking all of these with me to Portland."

"There's one more thing." Dad said, walking over with Mom, a little black box in his hand. "You'll need a way to get there."

He placed the box into my hand. I looked at it without opening it for a few moments before it started to click. "No –" I breathed "No, you guys didn't." I opened the box, and sure enough was a small car key. "Oh my gosh! Mom, Dad!" I said, jumping on my heels.

"It's in the garage." Mom smiled.

"Can I?" I asked, wide eyed. Dad motioned me forward with his hand. I ran to the door that led to the garage. Sure enough, inside waiting was a brand new white Range Rover Sport. I let out a loud squeal. "Oh my gosh, thank you!"

"You're welcome, sweetheart, just promise me you'll drive safely." Dad said behind me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I promise, I promise!" I turned around and gave him a huge hug. He chuckled.

"Damn, can you guys adopt me?" Seth asked towards Carlisle and Esme. He laughed when Leah jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow.

"You're already family, Seth." Grandma smiled

"There's a rerun game on TV that's about to start." Uncle Emmett called from the house. As if on que, Grandpa Charlie, Seth, Jasper, and Jacob ran back into the living room. We all laughed and headed back inside.

"Come on, we have to talk about tomorrows party plans!" Aunt Alice sang, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the kitchen.

I groaned, _god help me._

* * *

 _Thank you everyone whose been reading this so far. I know that right now it's pretty slow and there's nothing much happening, but I promise you it'll get exciting soon. I have to say I'm surprised at the amount of people have been reading this. I hope I can make this worth your time. Thanks again._


End file.
